


It's All Yours

by DirtyRottenRaskel



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I made a non sad song really angsty, Kid Natasha Romanov, Red Room, Short, Song fic, buckynat - Freeform, he helped train them, she's small, sort of, that's their ship name right, winter soldier - Freeform, winter solider in the red room, winter widow - Freeform, woohoo go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyRottenRaskel/pseuds/DirtyRottenRaskel
Summary: He taught her all he knew, but in the end she taught him some things too.(Sorta just short, slightly angsty, slightly fluffy Buckynat.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song The City's Yours because idk it fit for some reason in my head. Enjoy :D

When he was first made aware of her presence, she was but a young girl, with hair as red as the blood on her hands. The bloody history was there, but the remorse was not. She would make a good soldier one day. She would make Russia proud.  
  
_"This is just the start of your story,_ Мой маленький _. You will dance a path across the world's stage one day, the greased ballet know to man. But first, we train." Silver fingertips tilted her face up to look him in the eyes._  
  
_"The training is hard, but the work is good," the spider dutifully responded._  
  
The training was indeed hard, but a wound will teach what a thousand lectures cannot.  
  
The weak fell, crippled by the cold that permeated their lives or by the hand of those once thought to be sisters to them.  
  
The strong survived. They leaned to thrive on the brutality of the Red Room. It was as if they wore knives on their feet instead of pointe shoes, so attuned to their weapons they become one themselves.  
  
_"Now's the time you've got to stand tough. If you work hard you can rise up. You can be the best the Red Room's ever seen. You have it in you, Natalia, we just have to find it," the Winter Soldier explained to the ballerina._  
  
_She had the gun cocked and against his temple before he even blinked._  
_хорошо. Again."_  
  
He was right. Natasha grew to be a weapon the Red Room had only dreamed of creating. She was silent and lethal, as an actress playing her part or as the most effective assassin the world had ever know.  
  
She was the best; she had to be. Anything less and you die. She graduated as the elite to the elite, top of her class. The honor of the Black Widow title was bestowed upon her.  
  
_"You and me are two hearts thumping, two souls beating the same beat. The coldest rhythm known to man, the beat of a killer's heart." James placed his hand on her heart._  
  
_Natalia blinked the ice from her eyes as night fell on Cold War era Moscow, "The training was hard, but the work is good?"_  
  
_"The work is good," he answered, even though they both knew it was a lie._  
  
Pain has a way of binding people together. It's a reminder of the past, what you've been through, what's been done to you, what you've done to others. You can't ignore it, but you can learn to live with it. Finding others with the same scars helps ease the hurt as well.  
  
The Avengers may have been heroes, but every one of them had blood on their hands. They where broken, but they where broken together. They where family.  
  
James smiled as he watched them take his little spider into the folds of their family, making her one of them. At last she had a chance to wipe the red from her ledger.  
  
_"Take it all. It's worth fighting for. This city, this team, this family. They're worth it, and it's all yours." He explained, backlit by the setting sun against the New York skyline._  
  
_"One day it will all be yours too, James. Just wait for it. It's worth it."_  
  
_He just gave Natasha a sad smile as he turned away._  
  
He didn't stay, he never could. That's what happens when you're on the run. He misses her. He still saw her, hiding among the shadows. He saw joy on her face, something he hadn't seen in nearly 70 years.  He saw the shadows on it too, pooling beneath her eyes. They where invisible, unseeable to someone who hadn't spent his whole life watching her, learning how she ticked, teaching her how to become the person she it now.  
  
One day he stopped. He stopped running. He let them take him in, take him home. Home to his little spider.  
  
_"It's all yours," she whispered._  
  
_"It's all mine," James replied._

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible? Or nah? Comments & kudos are the best! Love you guys <3  
> \- Cassy


End file.
